One More Night
by Chargedlion
Summary: If Mal said goodbye to Evie before leaving. Mevie feels and fluff. Descendants 2. One-shot (Now edited)


_Mal just couldn't take it anymore. She didn't belong here..._

Mal was pacing around Evie and hers shared room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Evie asked, looking up from her sewing machine.

"I'm _fine_ ," Mal snapped at her unintentionally.

Evie sighed and stood up. "Uh huh, sure. I know something's wrong, you can tell me."

"Stop!" Mal yelled. "I'm fine, so just leave it alone!"

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Evie made it a point to speak calmly and soothingly. It seemed to work because she noticed Mal's expression soften. "And if you're not, I want to help you."

E... I-I don't know what to do..."

"Do about what?" Evie softly asked, coming forward and taking her hand.

Mal took a deep breath. "I don't belong here... I need to leave..."

Evie's face dropped. "Wait, what? Why? I thought you loved it here..."

Mal tugged her hand away from Evie's grasp. "I do, but I don't belong here... I'll never be one of these preppy princesses like they want me to be."

"What about Ben? What about... me?" Evie knew it was a long shot. Once Mal had her heart set on something, she almost always went through with it.

Mal turned away. " I love Ben... and I love you... but I'm just not meant to be good, E..."

Evie took a chance and hugged her from behind. " But you are," she whispered. "You're good now, remember?"

Mal's voice became shaky and desperate. "Evie... please..."

Evie held her slightly closer. "It's late, give it a night. Stay."

Mal shuddered as Evie whispered that in her ear. She gave in. "One night... then I'm leaving..."

Evie turned Mal around to face her. "I can't stop you from leaving... but promise me you'll at least say goodbye..."

Mal looked at her for a moment, then took her hand. "I won't leave without saying goodbye to my best friend..."

Evie gently pressed her forehead into Mal's. "You'll always have me, M."

Mal slowly raised her hand and cupped the side of Evie's face. "I... really don't deserve you."

"You do, because you're great," Evie murmured, pecking Mal on the nose before stepping away from her.

Mal sighed and did as she said she would: go to bed and give it a night. She got into some pajamas and settled down in bed.

Evie got in beside her.

Mal raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Evie gulped. "I, uh... wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave..."

Mal fumbled around for Evie's hand. When she found it, she brought it to her mouth and kissed her fingertips. "I already said I'm not leaving without saying goodbye."

Evie smiled slightly. "Well, maybe I just want to be close to you right now..."

Mal pulled her closer. "I feel the love," she whispered under her breath, a small smile appearing on her face.

"You should," Evie softly replied, rubbing the tip of their noses together.

Mal, who would've used to pull away, let her be affectionate.

Evie held Mal's hand. "I have your back, M, and I promise that whatever you're going through I'm willing to help with."

"I'm not staying... I said only one more night..."

Evie sighed. "I know, but no matter what, I'll always be here for you, whether it's on the isle... or here."

Mal bowed her head and pulled her hand away from Evie's. "We're changing, Evie..."

"Nothing has to change between us, I promise," Evie whispered.

Mal looked away as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

Evie noticed, so she pecked her cheek. "I'm sorry..."

"Stop worrying about me."

Evie wiped a tear away from Mal's face that Mal didn't even realize had fallen. "I just want you to be happy..."

Mal gave her a light kiss on the forehead, which she didn't do very often. "Just go to sleep, E."

Evie sighed. "Okay... I love you, M."

Mal bumped her forehead into her friend's. "Love you too." And luckily for Mal, Evie was a hard sleeper. Once she fell asleep, Mal carefully got out of bed and put her clothes on. She wrote a note for Evie to find in the morning. "I promised I'd say goodbye... so goodbye, E...," She whispered to her sleeping friend before silently leaving the room.

Evie woke up in Mal's bed, confused. _'Where did Mal go? Did she..?'_ Evie knew she would leave. She looked over and saw a piece paper on her desk, so she quickly jumped up and grabbed it. A note.

 _'I'm sorry, but this isn't my place. Do not blame yourselves. I'm back on the isle, where I belong, so stay in Auradon, where you belong. Goodbye.'_

Evie sat down on the bed. _'Ben...'_


End file.
